creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Strangeland (TV series)
Strangeland is an upcoming American science fiction-horror television series created by Phillip A. Leavenworth/Psyfyman81. The series follows a Native American tracker, who is hired by a private corporation to capture mythical or folkloric cryptozoological creatures that escaped from a containment center in Alaska. Cast Main cast *Hadrian Wayna- A former Marine gunnery sergeant and tracker hired by Mitchell-Royal to initially track down an unknown creature. *Misty- Wayna's trusty siberian husky, who may actually be shape-shifting female human. She is named for the 1971 film "Play Misty for Me." *Michael Dean- An employee of Mitchell-Royal and unwilling supervisor to Wayna on this assignment. Supporting cast *Al Rollings- *Stearns- *Koontz- Episode guide Every season is broken up into 13 episodes, there are 6 seasons. Season 1 In the cold dead of winter, a trucker crossing from the Yukon Territory into Alaska is mauled and killed by an unknown creature. A native american tracker named Hadrian Wayna is brought in, to track down the creature. A pencil pusher named Michael Dean is assigned to join him on the assignment, which causes the two to be at odds with one another. The two enter a supposed Wildlife Preserve where the creature had fled, to discover a government facility. Where other creatures where being held against their will by the same corporation that hired Wayna. A Nikola Tesla/Dr. Moreau/Dr. Frankenstein-esque scientist named Dr. Alario Arcuri working in a secret lab in Alaska near the "top of the world" is revealed to be the creator of all of the mythological/folkloric creatures. In the end, he tells Wayna that the creatures regard him as a God and that he will destroy his lab and all of his notes to avoid others from finding it, as well as kill himself. Even though, the scientist does die, he leaves Wayna an encyclopedia of all the creatures he'd ever created. Episode 1: "Pilot/North of Unexpected" Episode 10: "Arcuri, or the Post-Modern Prometheus" Flashback episode to an old cabin that doubled as Dr. Arcuri's lab, where Albert Rollins was born. This episode features Rollins' mistreatment by Arcuri. Shot on an old 80s VHS camera. Episode 13: "The Island of Doctor Arcuri" Season 2 Six months after the destruction of Dr. Arcuri's lab in Alaska, the creatures have been placed on an oil super tanker. It runs aground in the Pacific Northwest, releasing the creatures to the world. The nearest town to the tanker is Binghampton, Washington. Season 3 U.S. government initiates a containment center in a secret city in Nevada, as cleanup continues. Season 4 Six weeks after Wayna's escape from the U.S. government, he teams up with a local Sheriff to investigate unexplainable events occuring around the town of Binghampton, Washington. Season 5 Twenty-five years have passed since the last human government fell and the rise of the creatures in less than two months under none other than "Al Rollins" as their leader and god-head. Wayna is bewildered by the sudden realization of this bad future. Season 6 Ending up in a parallel universe, where humans are actually mythical creatures on par with Bigfoot. Wayna explores a world dissimilar from our own. Wayna is wins, but is forever broken. And does not return home. Zoological cryptids *Dream stealer monster *Egg-shaped monster *Living Sound *Invisible Giants *Sedna (God) *Forest Gods *Blob creature *Ice gods *Red moose *Red cow *Purple plant that kills *Mothman *Grinning Man *Green Man *Melon Heads *Water Nymph *Incubbus/Succubbus *Bigfoot *Chimera Brief timeline Background *November 1930- Lake Angikuni village disappears without a trace. *September 1939-1945- Nazis experiment with human experimentation in secret. *March 27, 1964- 9.3 magnitude earthquake strikes Alaska. *March 24, 1989- The oil tanker Exxon Valdez spills oil near Alaska. *1970s/1980s/1990s- Dr. Arcuri's experiments. Events *~Winter 2013- ''Strangeland: ''"Pilot" *~Spring 2014- ''Strangeland: ''Season 1 *~Fall 2014- Strangeland: Season 2 *~2015- ''Strangeland: ''Season 3 & Season 4, spans 8 months: January-September. *~2040/2041- ''Strangeland: ''Season 5, takes place around November or December. *~PU 2041- ''Strangeland: ''Season 6 Futuristic Seattle Suggestions http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Advent_Rising 1925 USS Shenandoah Frankenstein; or The Modern Prometheus (creation) The Island of Doctor Moreau (further-enclosed space) Transylvania 6-5000 Human hunting Category:Write a category here Category:Strangeland Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Redshift Category:Attrition Category:Year Zero Category:Sightings